


Excuses, Excuses

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Times Kira Broke Curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

1.

Kira winced and rubbed her shoulder. Nobody had warned her about this particular aspect of Rangering - all the bruises that she would get. She would just have to wear long sleeves for a while. Which she didn't _really_ mind - it was cold enough that nobody would look at her oddly. She wondered if Dr. O had any advice on how to deal with the physical stuff that came with being a Ranger - he seemed to be the expert on it.

Of course, that still wouldn't help with how she was going to explain the fact that she was now an hour past curfew to her parents. The monster attack had to have totally freaked them out, and she hadn't even called! She had no idea what she was going to say to them, she was too busy trying to, you know, cope with this whole being a Power Ranger and having wacky powers thing.

She didn't think that Dr. O could write her a note that would explain this.

"Kira!" her mother shouted before Kira had even made it to the front door of the house. Her mom rushed out the door and caught her in a giant hug, her father following close behind.

"Oh, baby, I was all worried! We hadn't heard from you and those dreadful dinosaurs attacking downtown! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Kira told them, even though the pain in her shoulder said otherwise. "Really, don't worry."

2.

"Kira!" her mother said impatiently as Kira finally made her way into the house. "Where have you been?"

"I had a gig at Hayley's, I told you about that," Kira reminded her mom.

"I stopped by there, and I didn't see you," her mother said shortly. "Now, where were you really?"

Kira hesitated. There was no way she could explain to her mother that she'd actually been out battling Zeltrax and a monster. She understood the rules about not giving out the secret identities.

"I knew it," her mother said. "Which of those boys is it? That Conner boy? Sweetheart, I don't want that jock pressuring you into doing anything. You have a bright future ahead of you."

"What?" Kira asked. "No! I am not doing anything with Conner. We're _friends_."

"Then that Ethan boy. Now, you know he's gotten in trouble for all sorts of pranks. Weren't you just saying only a few months ago that he nearly ruined your guitar?"

"Mom," Kira said. "I swear. I'm not dating any of them. I was with them, but it's because we're working on an extra credit project for Dr. Oliver. You know, helping Conner pass so he doesn't get booted off the soccer team." Conner would probably forgive her for using him as an excuse. If she told him about it.

"And you didn't call because of that?" Clearly, her mother didn't believe her.

"Well, I know how you feel about Conner," Kira said. "And I did have a gig. It just was over pretty quickly because everyone ran when the monster attack started." By everyone, she mostly meant her. And running to fight the monster, but her mother didn't know about that.

"All right then," her mother said. "But next time, you had better call me if there's a change of plans."

3.

"I can walk myself to the door," Kira told her boyfriend.

"Mmm," Trent said, not letting go of her hand. "But it's the gentlemanly thing to do." He leaned over to kiss her again, and Kira responded eagerly, not even noticing that there was a light on in the window until it was too late.

"Kira!"

"Oh, crap," Kira muttered, pulling herself away from Trent's lips, even as she still clung to his hand. "Um. Guess it's time for you to meet my mother?"

"I speak mom pretty well," Trent offered, and Kira smiled at him. "Besides," he added quietly. "I really don't think she could be worse than my dad."

"At least this is one thing I can explain to my mom," Kira said thoughtfully. "And I guess you make a much better excuse than Conner does."

Trent laughed. "You'll have to tell me about that one later."

Smiling, Kira and Trent went to go explain things to her mother.


End file.
